Digital content developers and other content sources may produce and/or host digital content, such as games, music, applications, images, etc., as well as metadata related to such content. Such sources may publish the digital content and related metadata to various destination systems, such as game marketplaces, search servers, application marketplaces, etc., that have a need for the content. Such destination systems may in turn make the digital content available to end users and other client systems.
Each destination system that receives digital content may accept only content that conforms to a particular data structure of that system. Accordingly, to publish digital content to a destination system, a content source typically transforms its digital content by converting the content to match the destination system's accepted data structure. Thus, to publish its digital content to multiple destination systems that each utilize different data structures, a content source has to perform separate data structure conversions for each of the destination system data structures.
If a content source desires to publish its content to a new destination system, the content source has to build a new data structure conversion that corresponds to the new destination system's data structure. Should a destination system change its accepted data structure, each content source that publishes to the destination system has to correspondingly update its data structure conversion processes.
Managing multiple data structure conversion processes and monitoring multiple destination systems' accepted data structures for changes increases source system complexities and expenses. Further, should a source system provide digital content to a destination system in an unacceptable data structure, such content will not be published by the system. In this situation, such content may not reach end users and client systems that desire the content.